neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Items
The Items of the planets are one of the main points in the comic W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name. The most seen Items and Hearts is the Heart of Kandrakar due to the fact that it is the main power source of the Guardians, the protagonists of the W.I.T.C.H. comic and animated series. Heart of Kandrakar The Heart of Kandrakar is the mystical Heart of the planet Kandrakar, the realm at the center of the universe that is home to the Oracle, whose job it is to look over the universe and protect it from evil, such as when the Council of Kandrakar raised the Veil to protect other dimensions from the threats like Prince Phobos and Nerissa. Powers Through the Guardians, the following powers have been shown: * Wield Absolute Energy. * Possess the power of Quintessence (control of Life Energy) * Glamouring. * Teletransporting. * Sensing magical phenomena. * Empathy towards animals. * Empathy towards inanimate objects. * Invisibilty. * Hydrokinesis (control over Water). * Change physical appearance of things. * Influence minds. * Hydromancy. * Pyrokinesis (control over Fire). * Thermokinesis (control over Heat). * Telepathy. * Geokinesis (control over Earth). * Chlorokinesis (control over Plants). * Telekinesis. * Create soundproof rooms * Aerokinesis (control over Air). * Able to recall memories of others. * Flight. * Enhanced hearing. The Heart has also shown the following abilities * Open (after an encounter with the Seal of Phobos which was absorbed into the Heart) and close Portals in the Veil. * Open folds. * Create Astral Drops. * Create multiple copies of the holder. * Show a creature's true form. * Shield holder from dark forces. Heart of Meridian The Heart of Meridian is the mystical Heart of the planet Meridian. Elyon Brown naturally has these powers as part of her heritage as rightful ruler of Meridian. The Heart of Meridian played a large part in Season 2 of the animated series. It was taken by Nerissa Crossnic who tricked Elyon into accepting a jewel from her mother's crown, which absorbed her magic and, after it was fully absorbed, tricked Elyon again into making her willingly give it up, taking her powers in the process. Powers * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it (she was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created). * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teletransportation. *Open portals in the Veil erected by Kandrakar. * Telekinesis. * Flight. * Influence minds. * Become invisible. * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. * Have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. * Change her appearance (Glamour). * Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Element of light. * Trap people inside pictures. * Create a deadly blow of pure energy. * Hypnosis. Heart of Zamballa The Heart of Zamballa, like the Heart of Kandrakar is a jewel, but is shown to be a partially living being. Kadma Starlighter consistently talked to the Heart, asking to be lent its power and to help "their" subjects, even occasionally asking for advice. The Heart, alike the Heart of Kandrakar has its own spirit, and is the owner of its own power, but is controlled by its holder. The Heart of Zamballa was held by Kadma, and was later passed on to Ironwood. Powers * Creates force-field prisons. * Increases the natural abilities of its holder. * Teletransportation * Creating bolts of energy or light, * Helps the holder and others communicate with the Zamballans at once. * Creates a shield * Creates an impenetrable prison bubble. Heart of Earth The Heart of Earth is the mystical Heart of the planet Earth. The power belongs to Lillian Hale, the younger sister of Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth, but it was decided that Lillian was too young to have the power as it was beyond her control, so Cornelia and Matthew Olsen made Lillian give her powers to her "Regents of Earth", who were Matt, Mister Huggles and her cat Napoleon. Powers * Reality Warping. * Glamouring. * Turns drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality simply by wishing. * Create glamour zones where the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality. * Teletransportaion (including other people). * Endow others with powers. * Shooting blasts of pure energy. * Superstrength and superspeed * Give animals abilities, like talking. * Telekinesis. Heart of Aridia The Heart of Aridia appears in the episode "V is for Victory", where Nerissa tries to take a third Heart. The Heart of Aridia is a giant rock being who can speak, feel, think and move. Because the Heart of Aridia does not show anything from his power, it is unknown what kind of abilities he has. Magical items *''Heart of Candracar'' – a small crystal kept on a chain, held by Will Vandom. The Heart was absorbed into Will's body and emerges when it is needed. Created by (and containing the spirit of) Xin Jing, means heart of crystal, the Heart possesses the power to turn the five basic elements into pure energy. It transforms the girls into Guardians and strengthens their elemental powers. At first, the Heart's primary function is to transform the girls and close portals, but after absorbing the Seal of Phobos, it is able to open portals as well. It also has other various powers: the gift of regeneration, creating Astral Drops, and putting up force fields. According to Cassidy Chacon, the Heart leaves a "spark" of itself in its Keeper. *''Map of the Twelve Portals'' – An ancient map given to Hay Lin from Yan Lin, who is her grandmother. It displays portals to Metamoor when the Heart is held over it. Destroyed by Yan Lin when the girls first visited Kandrakar. Later it redeveloped itself though, and was given to the Guardians in order to help them finding the four stones of the Elements. The map merged itself on the wall of the basement in 'Ye Olde Bookshop'. *''Seal of Phobos'' – Kept in a secret book in Elyon's basement, the Seal has the power to open the portals. The seal and the book were absorbed into the Heart of Kandrakar. *''Crown of Light'' – Especially reserved for the Light of Meridian (Metamoor's matriarchal savior). Elyon is the current queen of Meridian. *''Star of Cassidy'' – A copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, previously part of Cassidy and later absorbed into the Heart itself. *''Breath of Time'' – An hourglass with which time can be stopped when the Guardians are on a mission. After it cracked due to a fall it's been destroyed, and a replacement is developing. *''Transfiguring Cards'' - A deck of cards with which the messages of the Elements can be read. The pictures on the cards can change depending on any situation. *''Book of Elements'' - The book in which Jonathan Ludmoore noted his experiments to get control over the elements themselves. Gradually the book became a living being on its own. After the defeat of Ludmoore and the death of Cedric, Orube is keeping it in her possession. *''Sphere of Lagadath'' - This sphere is a tool to see things from afar. The original is lost, and only a copy remains. Due to its consistency, it doesn't function very well. *''The Portal'' - This portal appeared in the basement of 'Ye Olde Bookshop' after the defeat of Jonathan Ludmoore. The Guardians learned it works as a communication device with Kandrakar, seeing things live at unlimited distance and as a direct entrance to any destination. The control of the portal is by thought. Those thoughts must be well controlled to prevent unwanted effects. Special items *'Xin Jing' – Xin Jing is one of the five absolute beings (the nymphs) at the beginning of the universe. She was the Nymph of Elements. Together with the Nymphs of Life, Moon, Sun, and Stars they created Kandrakar to protect the universe from evil. She is actually the Heart of Kandrakar after she transformed herself into the Heart centuries ago. *'Star of Threbe' – A fictional and magical object that could attract actual Heart of Meridian to whomever it guides. It was created by Mage with the Heart of Candracar's help in order to help Weira's parents safely guides her return home with no harmness. *'Elyon Brown' – Elyon is Prince Phobos's younger sister and the Light/Heart of Meridian, which grants her immense and unchained powers, equal to the Heart of Kandrakar's and Lillian Hale's. *'Lillian Hale' – Cornelia's younger sister who is the Heart of Earth, a source of immense mystical magical power on Earth. *'Heart of Zamballa' – A powerful magical object of immense magical powers and essences of its planet, Zamballa. It is wielded by the queen of Zamballa, and it passess on to the next queen of the world. *'The Rock Giant' – This rock giant is the ultimate vessel of magical power of the planet Aridia where it comes from. *'Map of Portals' – An ancient map given to Hay Lin from Yan Lin. It displays and locates portals to Meridian, when the Heart is held over it. It is only part of a map, the part that shows Earth. A long loyal knight to Prince Phobos saw that Phobos was evil, so he ripped part of the map and took it. It debuted in "Happy Birthday Will" when Yan Lin found it while cleaning out the attic. Once the Heart of Kandrakar absorbed the Seal of Phobos, the Portal Map became useless. Its final appearance was in "The Underwater Mines". *'Horn of Hypnos' – is a yellow/orange bulky mystical horn, which turns its victims into zombie-like "Trance Marchers". The Horn has a low pitch, which changes them. However, once a victim becomes a Trance Marcher, they lack the brain knowledge and speed of how they attack, they can only follow orders the best they can and lack free will in general. The Horn only works when it is pointed at its victim, hearing the Horn is not enough to be turned into a Trance Marcher. In order to prevent the Horn from working, two methods of escaping the spell are either to put in earplugs (Irma and Blunk did this), or to be under water, since this seems to render the Horn useless (Caleb went under-water accidentally when the Horn was blown). When the spell is broken, it will vanish and reappear in a different location. The Horn's debut was in Season 1 "Walk this Way", where Cedric used it to turn Drake and a few rebels into Trance Marchers. But Blunk stole it and everybody in Heatherfield fell victim to the Horn's spell, including Hay Lin. Caleb managed to break the spell and everyone turned back to normal and the Horn vanished. It then reappeared in Season 2 "G is for Garbage" and the Knights of Vengeance used it to turn the Guardians into Trance Marchers, all except Irma who escaped the spell. She enlisted Blunk's help and Blunk finally managed to sing the melody, that was required to break the spell and make the Horn vanish again to somewhere else. However, before the spell was broken, Trance Marcher Cornelia sent boulders flying in the air, one of them falling and smashing the Horn. It is unclear whether the Horn could be usable again after getting crushed. *'The Aurameres' – The Aurameres made their debut in Season 2 "B is for Betrayal". The Aurameres are five small, glowing spheres kept on the world Kandrakar spinning clockwise on a table in a separate room in the fortress. The Aurameres are the source of all Guardian magic, transmitting Kandrakar's energy across the dimensions to the Heart of Kandrakar and the Guardians. Luba is the keeper of the Aurameres. There are five different colours: ** Pink – The Pink Auramere represents Will's Guardian element over Quintessence ** Blue – The Blue Auramere represents Irma's Guardian element over Water ** Orange – The Orange Auramere represents Taranee's Guardian element over Fire ** Yellow – The Yellow Auramere represents Cornelia's Guardian element over Earth ** Teal – The Teal Auramere represents Hay Lin's Guardian element over Air The Aurameres were introduced to the Guardians in "B is for Betrayal" as the source of their powers. When in "N is for Narcissist" the Knights of Destruction attacked Kandrakar, Nerissa (Glamoured as the Mage) managed to make Halinor afraid that the Guardians were failing to protect the fortress, in order to steal the Aurameres. She knocked Luba out for a few minutes in order to absorb the Aurameres and become a Quinto - Guardian. However, she accidentally put all the power of the Aurameres into Cornelia, who didn't have a choice but to absorb all five Aurameres into her own body. The other Guardians lost their powers and it was up to Cornelia to defeat the Knights. It appears that when the powers of the Aurameres are present in one person, that person becomes more powerful than the five apart. This was a part of Nerissa's plan because she tried to enthral Cornelia while she still held the five Aurameres, but she was interrupted by the return of the other Guardians and Luba. In the end of the episode the Aurameres were removed from her body and back on the table to float again. In "Z is for Zenith" when Cedric had swallowed and eaten Phobos and grew to the size of Godzilla, he instructed Miranda (who had also been enlarged by Cedric's power) to destroy the Aurameres in order to render the Guardians powerless. She was on the verge of completing her task, having defeated Luba, Caleb and Blunk, but thankfully, Sandpit managed to punch and stop her from taking the Aurameres. *'Symbols of Elyon' – are her Body, Mind and Spirit. Phobos had finally discovered who his long lost sister was in Season 1 "The Princess Revealed" and it turned out to be Elyon Brown. In "Stop the Presses" Phobos started the Ritual of Amalgamation, which would cause a part of Elyon to be in Meridian already, so that it will be easier to bring her there afterwards. For this ritual, he needs symbols of Elyon's body, mind, and spirit. Cedric takes her hairbrush (body), A+ math test (mind), but the Spirit is much harder since Cedric had to get her breath. Cedric finally captures Elyon's breath (spirit) in a balloon. In "Parents' Night" the Ritual of Amalgamation has been completed and the three items combine create a crown, which Elyon wears, even after Phobos is defeated in Season 2. Later on in the episode, Cedric manages to take Elyon back home to Meridian and to a lying Phobos, who comes up with dumb lies like the Veil and the Guardians etc. *'Seal of Phobos' – is a rhombus shaped magical jewel that allows the user to have the power to open portals in the Veil. It was stolen by Galgheita Rudolph to take Elyon as a baby still over to Earth to protect her from her brother, Phobos. Before entering through the portal, she drops the Seal and it falls into a sewer. 12 Years later, the Seal is discovered by Blunk, when escaping some Lurdens. When the Guardians find Blunk, he accidentally causes the Seal to merge with the Heart of Kandrakar. The Heart then has the power to open Portals now. They now then open the Book of Secrets, and learn the deadly plan Phobos has for Elyon. It became useless after "B is for Betrayal" in Season 2. *'Tooth of Tonga' – is a large tooth that belonged to a creature long ago, this allowed him to travel through the universe by creating folds. The Tooth is used to open folds, like the Heart of Kandrakar. The Tooth of Tonga made its début in Season 2 "B is for Betrayal", the Oracle gave the Tooth to Blunk as a gift because he sees Blunk is always willingly save his friends, even Guardians. It is revealed in "R is for Relentless", that Nerissa performed a spell on the Tooth earlier in Season 2, that she can track Blunk's movement between worlds when opening folds. In "X is for Xanadu", when Blunk is captured, Phobos takes the Tooth away from him in part of his plan to create a giant fold using the Great Ring. Blunk managed to get the Tooth back in "Z is for Zenith". *'Book of Secrets' – is a large book that only the owner of the book can open. The owner of the Book is currently Prince Phobos. It has all of Phobos' secrets and plans for Elyon locked inside. It was first mentioned in "Ambush at Torus Filney" but made its début in "The Mogriffs" where Caleb and Blunk stole it from Elyon's room after Elyon had found it in the library and had taken it there. Despite trying in many ways, they just couldn't open the Book until in "The Seal of Phobos" where the Guardians gained the magical Seal of Phobos that could open anything. That's where they learned of Phobos' plan to steal Elyon from her power. *'Mage Ring' – The Mage Ring is like any normal ring, except the ring can open folds to travel between worlds. Nerissa kept it when the Mage died, Nerissa didn't really need the ring really since she had her Seal to do her work. When the Seal was taken and she was absorbed into it, the Mage Ring teleported straight to Phobos. He uses this to create a giant fold using the Great Ring. It is uncertain of what becomes of the Mage Ring after Phobos and Cedric are defeated in "Z is for Zenith". *'The Great Ring' – The Great Ring is a gigantic ring that towers over the castle of Meridian. It is used to create a huge fold that splits the castle in half. Its power supply comes from the Mage Ring and Blunk's Tonga Tooth. Phobos created the ring in order to invade Kandrakar with his army, enough to get through the fold. It made its debut in "Y is for Yield" as people of Meridian were forced to build the Ring over the castle. At the end of the episode, Phobos activated the Ring and a fold was created allowing a dozens of Lurdens and the Knights of Vengeance to cross over. In "Z is for Zenith" Cedric uses the Great Ring in order to invade Earth since he has grown to the size of Godzilla. When Elyon returns back to Meridian with all her powers back, it is unclear of what becomes of the Great Ring towering over the Palace. *'Spike Wheels' – Spike Wheels made their début in Season 1 "Framed". These are used by Lurdens and Castle Guards during Phobos' reign. The Castle Guard that the Guardians helped was in fact Tynar and he managed to convince nearly all the Castle Guards to turn against Phobos and help the Rebellion. *'Seal of Nerissa' – First appeared in the Season 2 episode "Q is for Quarry". It was created when Kadma stole the Heart of Meridian and merged it with the Heart of Zamballa after Will refused to absorb the Heart of Meridian. However, as the Heart of Meridian was stolen rather than given away, the Heart returned to Nerissa, who called the combined Heart the Seal of Nerissa. In "U is for Undivided", Nerissa tries and adds Lillian's Heart of Earth to her Seal but fails. In "V is for Victory", Will discovers that they can't take the Seal because of the Heart of Meridian was given to Nerissa freely, so she frees Phobos since he can take it and bend the rule. Nerissa then absorbs the original Guardians into the Seal after they snapped out of her control. This allowed the Seal to have all the Guardians powers. Phobos managed to gain the Seal away from Nerissa, and renames it the Sceptre of Phobos. After retaking Meridian, Phobos sets his sights on Kandrakar, and is on the verge of taking it when he is betrayed by Lord Cedric, who swallows him whole, thus gaining his powers for his own. After Cedric's defeat, Phobos is brought back up and the Seal is also broken, separating into a tear-drop jewel and the Heart of Zamballa. C.H.Y.K.N. and Elyon manage to escape, however, Nerissa can't since she doesn't have harmony. It has been shown with the power of the Heart of Meridian, Heart of Zamballa and the Guardians Powers, that its holder has the powers of: **Glamouring **Teleportation **Opening folds **All the Powers of the Guardian of Quintessence **All the Powers of the Guardian of Water **All the Powers of the Guardian of Fire **All the Powers of the Guardian of Earth **All the Powers of the Guardian of Air **Showing who has a Heart of a world (Nerissa did this when she wanted to the Heart of Aridia) **Absorb people into the Seal **Creating Shields (protects the holder from attacks) **Increasing the natural powers of its holder **Warping Reality **All of the Powers of the Hearts of Meridian and Zamballa Category:Items Category:Categories